


Bandaid

by Anoel



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Femslash, POV Character of Color, Video, Waffles, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You warm up my heart, when I come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/gifts).



Title: Bandaid  
Music: "Bandaid" by Pixie Lott  
Fandom: Parks and Recreation S1-609  
Focus: Leslie/Ann  
Summary: You warm up my heart, when I come undone.  
Content Notes: None.  
Download Link: [Bandaid (65 MB AVI)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Bandaid.avi)


End file.
